The role garter snakes might play in the ecology of Western equine encephalitis has continued to be an objective of the project. Endeavors are made to demonstrate presence of antibody in garter snakes following experimental infection. Standard as well as modified techniques are employed. The laboratory provides assistance upon request to various clinics, hospitals, and state health laboratories for isolation and identification of arboviruses and testing for hemagglutination-inhibiting and complement-fixing antibodies against these disease agents.